Love, someplace cool, in a swimming pool?
by greywitch135
Summary: HGDM fic, quite funny, hope you like it, Draco gets a summer job, as Hermione's swim partner


It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, and Draco was hot, bored and very annoyed. He had graduated from Hogwarts a month ago; he had been Head Boy and shared first place in his studies with Granger, the look on her face had been brilliant when she had found out that they had to share first place, he thought with an evil smirk. Since he had graduated his life had been hell, literally. Not only did he have Death-eaters round every five minutes trying to persuade him to join them like his father had done, even though Voldemort was dead and their cause was a lost one, they didn't seem tog et the fact that Draco would rather die than join them, but he had just thrown fifteen screaming girls out of his bedroom who had all been dying for an autographed photo of him, a few weeks ago he might have obliged them and gotten their phone-numbers as well. Now, he was just pissed off, this had happened every day since he had graduated, he no longer found it a joke.

It was way too hot, he had nothing to do, no parents and no friends around to have fun with. He realised with a shock that he was expected to be bored out of his brains like this for the rest of his life, _how will I survive another day let alone the rest of my life?_ He groaned, he would have to get a job, there was no other way he was going to survive this boredom. Maybe he'd look at becoming an auror, the irony of that was not wasted on him, he laughed, _wouldn't that be ironic, Draco Malfoy fighting with the very people his father had been trying to kill for generations._

But, for now all he wanted to do was go some place cool, he thought of cool water, and apparated. He looked around in shock, _okay when I though take me someplace cool, I really meant a beach, somewhere I can get a drink and relax, I did NOT mean take me to a swimming pool. _It wasn't even a wizard's swimming pool, he looked distastefully around, it was filled to the brim with screaming muggle brats, _great, not only do I not know where I am, I'm getting a headache._

He looked around, well, it wasn't that bad, he could sit here at look at all the girls in swimming costumes, _maybe I'll stay a bit longer,_ he thought with an evil grin.

_Some of these girls are hot, especially that girl at the front,_ Draco looked at her and his eyes widened in shock, _Oh my God, I did not just think that._ The girl at the front helping the swimming teacher with the children was Hermione Granger. _I did not just think Granger looked hot. Okay…I'm going to go outside and perform the cruciatus curse on myself at least three times until I forget I ever thought that._

Then he smirked and shoved two fingers in his mouth and wolf-whistled very loudly. She turned around, looked at him and technically tried to kill him with her glare.

_**Who the hell is whistling like that? I should have known. What the devil is he doing here, devil being the appropriate word. What's up Malfoy? Did you want to go to pureblood Jacuzzi and end up in mudlblood swimming pool?**_

She looked around to check that no one was watching her and did a very rude gesture with her fingers at him.

He pretended to be in shock, he covered his mouth in faked horror and fell backwards into a chair looking like he was about to faint. She glared at him again, now every one was watching her.

"This your boyfriend?" the teacher who she was helping said with a small smile,

"No he definitely is not" Hermione said in disgust, she waited until the lesson finished and went up to him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She said, "Come to try to annoy me, or just to embarrass me?

"Neither actually, I came to stare at all your nice workmates on their swimming costumes and to get some of their phone numbers."

She walked away in disgust.

A small child with curly blond hair and dark brown eyes came up to him, "Sir, are you our new swimming teacher?"

He looked at her, she had gaze that could melt the hardest of hearts, even his, "Why do you think I'm your new swimming teacher? Do I look like a swimming teacher?"

"No, it's just that we need a new swim teacher, and Her-my-own-ninny said that we'd get one soon, and," she said beckoning him closer and whispering in is ear, "She doesn't really get on well with the other swimming teachers, that's why they leave, and you two looked like you weren't getting on."

He had a brilliant idea, he could annoy Granger which would take away some of his boredom, and he could stay cool. _I mean how hard is it to teach a load of kids how to swim? If Granger can do it, so can I._

He went up to what he guessed was the main teacher and asked her whether he could apply for the job, she asked to see his qualifications and some ID. He sighed slightly and turned around, muttered a few words under his breath and bingo he pulled all of his 'qualifications' out of his pocket.

The Head teacher smiled gratefully at him, checked that everything was in order and said, "You'll be working with Hermione, she can be a little troublesome to work with, but the children love her."

Evidently she was warning him, he smiled at her and gave her the full blast of his charm, "Madam, me and Hermione went to school together, we were practically best friends."

The job was his immediately, no one could resist him once he turned on the charm he thought with a satisfied grin, except for a few he thought looking at her as she made the little boy she was working with grin and laugh.

_Oh well, she'll have a pleasant day tomorrow when she finds out who her new partner is._ He grinned evilly, went out and apparated to his house feeling a lot better than when he left.


End file.
